Melissa De Sousa
|birthplace = New York City, New York |family = |yearsactive = 1992-present }} Melissa De Sousa is an American actress best known for her role Shelby Taylor in the comedic films The Best Man and The Best Man Holiday. Biography De Sousa was born on September 25, 1967, at New York City, New York. Little is known about De Sousa's past, including the names of her parents and why she wanted to be an actress. What is known is that she studied ballet as a kid and enrolled at the High School of Performing Arts. De Sousa got her first on-screen role in 1992, when she was cast as Cricket in the legal drama series The Trials of Rosie O'Neill. De Sousa got her first major role in 1994, when she was cast as Neely O'Hara for all 65 episodes of the television adaption of the novel Valley of the Dolls. Since then, De Sousa has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Ghost Whisperer, Constellation, CHICK: Within me lives a Superhero, Second Time Around, One on One, Supermodel, Single Ladies, Miss Congeniality, The Best Man, The Best Man Holiday, Castle, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds De Sousa portrayed Adele McCord, the ex-wife of Mitchell McCord, in the Season Thirteen episode "Bad Moon on the Rise". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Bad Moon on the Rise" (2018) TV episode - Adele McCord *Family Time (2017) - Shauna *Hater (2017) - Graciela *Supermodel (2015) - Detective Lacey *Single Ladies - 5 episodes (2015) - Austin Aguilera *Cru (2014) - Michelle Hughes *The Best Man Holiday (2013) - Shelby Taylor *Shameless (2013) - Tina *She Is Not My Sister (2012) - Stacey *Reed Between the Lines - 20 episode (2011) - Gabriella Jimenez *Ashes (2010) - Camille *Castle (2010) - Liz Penn *The Bannen Way (2010) - Catalina *CHICK: Within me lives a Superhero (2009) - Wildfire *Divas (2009) - Angie *Danny Fricke (2008) - Erika Valdez *A Good Man Is Hard to Find (2008) - Monica *Bats: Human Harvest (2007) - O'Neal *Ghost Whisperer (2006) - Christine Nelson *Saturday Night Life (2006) - Darlene Maye *The Ron Clark Story (2006) - Marissa Vega *Constellation (2005) - Lucy Boxer-Seras *Second Time Around - 13 episodes (2004-2005) - Coco Herrera *One on One - 12 episodes (2002-2004) - Natalie Odessa (credited as Melissa DeSousa) *Biker Boyz (2003) - Sheila (uncredited) *Laurel Canyon (2002) - Claudia *I Shaved My Legs for This (2001) - Melissa *30 Years to Life (2001) - Natalie *The $treet - 12 episodes (2000-2001) - Donna Pasqua *Miss Congeniality (2000) - Karen Krantz *Lockdown (2000) - Krista *Grown Ups - 2 episodes (1999) - Donna *The Best Man (1999) - Shelby Taylor *Damon - 7 episodes (1998) - Stacy Phillips *Ride (1998) - Leta *Moesha (1997) - Jennifer *The Wayans Bros. (1997) - Charmaine *ER (1996) - Estella *Spark (1996) - Nina *Married with Children - 2 episodes (1996) - Jaclyn (credited as Melissa DeSousa) *Simon (1995) - Brenda *Valley of the Dolls - 65 episodes (1994) - Neely O'Hara *Living Single - 2 episodes (1993-1994) - Carmen/Lisa *The Sinbad Show (1994) - Unknown Character *Silk Stalkings (1993) - Ellie Rose *Getting By (1993) - Randee *CBS Schoolbreak Special (1992) - Melissa Skyler *The Trials of Rosie O'Neill (1992) - Cricket 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses